<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla Never Felt So Good by ArielSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579629">Vanilla Never Felt So Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura'>ArielSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Potter, Digital Art, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Ice Cream, M/M, Marking, Minor Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott - Freeform, Sassy Harry Potter, Scary Hermione Granger, Sexy Neville Longbottom, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Top Neville Longbottom, Vanilla, Work contains Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry agreed to Neville's request, he didn't realise things were going to take SO. BLOODY. LONG. One thing was for sure though — Harry would never look at vanilla ice cream the same way again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla Never Felt So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Back again with some more oneshots! These were written for the "Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavours of Smut" fest and were a lot of fun to write.</p><p>We were given three prompts: a kink, a trope, and an ice-cream flavour. For this fic we have: Edging, Soulmates, and vanilla ice-cream. ;)</p><p>Many, many, MANY thanks to a few very special people!! my alpha: 00Q_Magnus, my beta: WordsmithMusings, and my cheerleader: KoraKwidditch. These peeps are seriously the best and just THANK YOU!!</p><p>Also, there is some absolutely delicious art created by the incredibly amazing 00Q_Magnus. (check out her <a href="https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/">Insta</a> )</p><p>Enjoy the gratuitous smut beautiful people!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry groaned as Neville stilled inside once more, refusing to move and pushing back the time to Harry’s release </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nev, come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was ragged in his ears. Hoarse. Wrecked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been going at this for nearly an hour and every time he got close, Neville would stop, or pull out, or mutter disparate things - like their grocery list - in Harry’s ear, enough to distract him from the pleasure that built up inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Neville looming over him, grin in place and blond hair dark around his temples from the exertion he had put forth already. Neville leant down and claimed his mouth, and Harry tried to wriggle beneath him. Tried to arch up into him to get even a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> friction. But the grounding press of Neville’s hips and the tight grip he had around Harry’s wrists meant his movement was minimal at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was consuming. Neville’s tongue expertly swept into Harry’s mouth, his teeth tugged at Harry’s bottom lip just right, and any sting of pain was quickly soothed. He felt delirious and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have this in his life, to deserve Neville. Harry certainly hadn’t made it easy on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s mouth left him and began to trail over his face and down his neck. Gasping as he always did when Neville began to suck at the large hickey at the base of his throat. It never failed to arouse Harry, and Neville renewed it every chance he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank Merlin for glamour charms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you remember the first time we did this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuddered as Neville’s voice sounded in his head. The telepathy was a mark of their soulmate bond. He did remember, but instead of remembering their first time in bed together, he remembered the first time Neville had kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after the final battle, in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone had just begun to realise that it was finally, truly over when Neville entered the Hall. It was the first time Harry had seen him in over a year, and he was scarred, bloody, covered in filth, but none of that mattered as their eyes locked across the room. Neville had come storming up to him, punched Harry in the shoulder and then reeled him for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the stunned silence that had followed, Neville had informed the Hall that his soulmate had done more than enough for now and that he would be taking Harry away for healing and rest. That they would be reachable by Patronus only and then he had dragged him to the Room of Requirement – surprisingly still there after what Crabbe had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t spoken the entire way there ― not even telepathically ― but when the door had fallen shut behind them, Neville had pushed him against the wall. His breath ragged as he brought their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never do that to me again, please I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been at a loss for words. He had been so careful…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know it was me? I never said-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville had snorted, his breath hot against Harry’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew as soon as you told me no names and― I felt it when you died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been stumped. When the telepathy had kicked in on their seventeenth birthday, he had wanted to spare his soulmate ― Neville ― the pain of losing him. So unsure of his survival, he had thought it better if they didn’t know each other. The plan had backfired though, when they spent hours every night talking about mundane things, distracting one another from the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had helped, immensely, the support they were able to give one another. The strength that they could draw on...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry brought himself back to the present moment when Neville rolled his hips, pulling himself from the spiral his thoughts had taken and back to the moment and the question Neville had asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first time we did this- </span>
  </em>
  <span>he broke off with a gasp, as Neville rolled his hips again, dragging his cock over Harry’s prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, that was years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was incredible – and it’s only gotten better since.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning his agreement, Harry tried to match Neville’s movements, thrusting his hips up in an effort to take his cock deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actions seemingly allowable for now, Harry revelled in the small freedom; pushing his head up to nip at Neville’s ear, licking a bead of sweat from Neville’s neck, clenching around the cock that drove in and out of him. He felt his heart racing once more, his breath came shorter and his stomach began to tighten…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Neville drew out and stayed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpering as only the head of Neville’s cock stayed inside him, as the only touch he could feel was Neville’s knees against the back of his thighs. Harry was not above begging at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nev, please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, uh, uh, Harry.” Neville tutted as let go of Harry’s wrists and sat up. “I asked you not to move. You agreed to go at my pace tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise your pace was going to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bloody long.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville chuckled. “How about some incentive then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Neville’s eyes, Harry propped himself up on his elbows, the action causing him to sink down just a little further on Neville’s cock. He watched as Neville’s eyes widened in arousal and his mouth ticked up in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of incentive?” Harry asked, “Because the only thing I really want is to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville plucked his wand from where it had fallen on the bed beside them, “Well, perhaps not an incentive, so much as a reason not to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flick and a silent incantation, Harry waited for whatever Neville had summoned to fly into the room. Thoroughly confused when the ice-cream they kept in the freezer to go with treacle tart zoomed into Neville’s hand along with a spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Popping the lid, Neville proceeded to scoop out a spoonful and placed it into his mouth. Swallowing it down with a little hum. Another spoonful followed the first, but this time Neville leant down to kiss Harry, his tongue pressing against the seam of Harry’s lips, seeking entrance. Harry opened his mouth and whined as the cold, sweet treat slid into his mouth, followed by the warmth of Neville’s tongue. Chasing Neville’s lips as he pulled away, Harry licked at his own. Plain vanilla ice cream had never tasted so good as it did right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the spoon dip back into the tub once more, he sucked in a gasp as Neville dropped his hand to place the icy treat in his navel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach retreated toward his spine, and he instantly regretted the action as it caused a droplet of melted ice cream to roll across his stomach. The cold lanced through the heat that had lain coiled in his loins, but he couldn’t help how his cock twitched with interest at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie back, and don’t spill, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Harry slowly lay back down upon the bed and Neville twirled the spoon around the tub once more. Smirking at Harry as he brought it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head of Neville’s cock was still inside him, and Neville twitched his hips deliberately as he brought the spoon to his mouth in a showy gesture. Making a production of licking the ice cream from the spoon. Another dip, another mouthful, and Neville’s tongue was swirling around Harry’s nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mixture of temperatures and the expert flick of Neville’s tongue caused him to buck and squirm beneath Neville. His cock moving minutely at his entrance, teasing him with its presence. The ice cream in his navel spilled, and he gasped as it slid down his side and pooled in the sheets, Neville pulled back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tut, tut. We’ll have to try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slammed his head into the pillow with frustration and closed his eyes. Curse his boyfriend to have the patience of a stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the cool kiss of the spoon against his stomach once more and sucked in a breath as the ice cream settled there. The sharp sting sent another frisson of sensation through his body again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville remained kneeling between his legs, and he began to inch his way inside slowly. He crept in, filling Harry by increments and pulling out again and again. If his goal was to drive Harry insane by the end of the night, Harry was pretty sure he was going to succeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nev, for fucks sake, no more one step forward two steps back, PLEASE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasing him just a little longer, Neville then slammed himself forward, driving himself up hard against Harry’s prostate. A weird, strangled yelp shot out of Harry’s throat, and he struggled to remain still enough that he wouldn’t spill the ice cream, because Merlin be damned, he wouldn’t be the one responsible for prolonging his orgasm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s hands smoothed over Harry’s thighs and around to his arse, his fingers dug in briefly before he hoisted Harry up his thighs, driving his cock in deeper and causing the ice cream to slide down over his stomach. The cold blazed a trail between the lines of his abs and toward his throat, sliding over his clavicle to no doubt pool on the pillow. Still, Harry could care less as Neville finally leant over him and began to drive himself into Harry’s body at a relentless pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitching his hips, Harry slid an arm around his own leg, holding it higher, opening himself up further for Neville to take advantage of. He didn’t disappoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low, guttural growl, Neville increased his pace, hips slapping furiously against the meat of Harry’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Neville, if you stop now-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t. Come for me, Harry. Come for me, love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With Neville’s permission finally granted, Harry leant up to clumsily catch Neville’s mouth in a kiss, and he felt the familiar tightness that signalled his impending orgasm. Harry fell back against the pillow with a moan as Neville continued to assault his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neville,” he panted. “Nev― I―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Come on, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville rolled his hips, and that was it. Harry’s orgasm crashed over him. Battering him against the sands of pleasure, unyielding in it’s ferocity. Hot, thick strands of his release splashed across his stomach and chest, as Neville’s kiss swallowed Harry’s cry. His legs trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm. It had been more powerful than he could have imagined after being delayed for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville groaned into his mouth. His hips stuttering and Harry would later swear that he felt Neville’s orgasm mark him on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss broke as they each panted for breath. Neville let his weight collapse on Harry, his breath warm and erratic on Harry’s neck. Harry let his leg go with a wince, stretching it experimentally and hoping it wouldn’t cramp. He let his hand fall on Neville’s sweaty back, and he sank into the pillows. Neville’s weight was comforting after the release that still threatened to shiver through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Neville pulled out of him with a low groan and fumbled for his wand, casting various cleansing charms on the sheets and themselves. Harry was grateful he did because he honestly felt as though he had melted into a puddle and wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. He said as much to Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Neville rolled Harry onto his side and snuggled up behind him, summoning the blankets from where they had been thrown to the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will you stand up for Hermione tomorrow then as her Man-of-Honour when she marries Theo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted, “You should have fucking thought of that before you started this. I’ll tell her it’s your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to see his lover to know that Neville had visibly paled behind him. Reaching back with one hand, he patted Neville’s hip comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville snorted, “She’ll have my balls at least, likely my cock too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hummed thoughtfully, “Alright, I won’t tell her. I’ll just limp my way through the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see the headlines now, ‘Man-Who-Lived: Hidden War Injury?’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, “It’ll be alright. I’ll just tell them you’re well hung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Neville.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a point of getting comfortable and sighed pleasantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville grumbled behind him and lay down, his arm tightening around Harry’s waist as he flicked his wand at the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo, did you like ;) </p><p>Love and muses!<br/>ArielSakura</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>